A Grimm Tale
by charmed1994d
Summary: A series of unfortunate events happen to five young hopefuls in a farm house in the middle of nowhere. Many people think that the old farm house is haunted on Halloween night when things happen, horrible things, tragedies, death. Fighting for their lives they explore the old farm house to uncover a secret that has upturned the farm them many years ago.


My story starts on one late October day on the 29th of October, a strange farm house stood in the middle of an unnamed location. Five young people came to the farm house to explore and camp out and have fun little did they know a killer was among the five of them. Bill, Fiona, peter, terry and Clarence were the group. Pumpkins were growing in nearby fields which each of the five had carved into pumpkin faces for Halloween. The dark barn was creepy and the house was only inches from the barn other farm houses were connected to the farm house and stood kilometres away. But bill is our first story so I should be telling it. But before I do I want you to do a little adding up as all things can be worse than others I want you to decide on their storyline and decide whether they perish or live so sit back at a horrific and bloody story.

Bill, the Innocent.

Bill was the guy who loved Xbox for a long time he fantasized over girls and most of his friends well they didn't get along with him that well. Not since he cheated on peters girlfriend Fiona. Poor fools since that day peter still wouldn't talk to him. Not after the incident that nearly cost them their friendship. But bill didn't cheat on Fiona and said so but all was too late until it got around the school. Since they left they have been friends of the sort but well they never sorted the differences. But peter invited them on this farm to get to know each other or so bill thought. "So I thought about it since when did I ever like you Fiona" Fiona looked at him and stared him point blank in the face. "Since you kissed me and cheated on me, now I am going out with someone special and that deserves me". Said Fiona with a wide grin. Mind you don't get your hopes up we are here to have fun aren't we. "I can't believe anyone in this room believes you I did not kiss you and you're just being an irrational bitch". Peter walked up to bill and nearly punched him but Fiona shouted "Leave him!" you can say what you want to me but I will always be protected dick head. "Touch my girl again you skinny little fucker I will see you burning like a fucking scare crow in that barn you got me prick". Bill looked at peter like he was a villain from a horror movie and stormed out of the farm house up into the fields. "Think you was a little harsh on him" Clarence said. "Keep you pie hole shut all of you got anything to say about my girl you will be answering to me". Peter was one of the people that trusted bill at one time but after Fiona broke up their friendship things come a lot worse. When the five of them moved into the house bill left a diary in his bed so that the others in the house wouldn't read it. Bill walked in the field's right up to the other farm house that was abandoned but he had to go through a dark wood. Bill texted the others that he was staying at the farm house for the night in the next field. Peter walked up to bills room and found the diary and began reading.

Dear Journal

I didn't kiss peters girlfriend we was chatting like two normal people that day. Now that people don't believe me I doubted myself to come on this trip with them because whatever is said it's all going to backfire on me, I may be a cunt at times but I am not that much of a cunt by making out with peters girlfriend. Maybe I should look for somewhere else from the others from the time being as all we do is fight and lie. May be Fiona should look into her lie and think again I wouldn't do that because peter is a great loyal and generous friend anyone could ever have. But mind you he does have a creepy eye but he is what I call a friend anyway. Lol peter look at the photos that we shared in our year books looking cool we used to say but no more. All gone because of a liar.


End file.
